Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular they relate to an enhanced-mode high electron mobility transistor (HEMT).
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as high power devices, personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. These semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by depositing an insulating layer or dielectric layer, a conductive layer material, and a semiconductor layer material on the semiconductor substrate, followed by patterning the various material layers by using a photolithography process. Therefore, the circuit devices and components are formed on the semiconductor substrate.
Among these devices, high electron mobility transistors (e.g., enhanced-mode high electron mobility transistors) have been widely used in the field of high-power applications since they have such advantages as high output power and high breakdown voltage.
However, existing enhanced-mode high electron mobility transistors are not satisfactory in every respect.